Timeless
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Thinking back on an experience many years ago that turned into something like a tradition the four turtles realize that- even trapped years in the future- some things are just timeless. Oneshot; takes place the night after Future Shellshock.


**_A/N: Another rather randomly thought up oneshot- set the evening of "Future Shellshock" (I know, I hate FF too, but most of it is a flashback anyway). The POV swtiches from Raph's POV to third-person for the flashback, but goes back to first person at the end. Enjoy!_**

* * *

I rolled onto my chest, then my back, then my chest once again. I couldn't sleep. Shell, how was I supposed to? After suddenly being time warped to the future and having one brother get lost, only to find him about to be locked in some slave cage, who would?

I got up and headed into the main room. Mikey was there, sitting on the couch with one knee drawn up to his chest. "You too, huh?" I whispered.

Mikey only nodded. I sighed. "Hard to sleep," he said softly. "Everything's so different and weird."

"I know," I agreed.

I never heard any footsteps, but I wasn't at all startled when Leo sat down next to us. "You guys can't sleep either?"

We shook our heads. Mikey moved to sit in the middle of the floor, and Leo and I followed him. Just a few minutes later, Donny joined us.

We huddled closer to one another. I was soon shivering; Leo wrapped his arm over my shoulders and Donny pressed closer. Mikey snuggled against Don, and Don held him tight.

We'd done that since we were kids; a sort of timeless tradition when more than one was having a rough night. Restlessness, bad dreams, or especially illness. I'll never forget the first night it happened . . . we were probably two-and-a-half or so.

* * *

Raph hugged his tiny knees to his chest, shivering faintly. He felt far too fidgety to sleep; knowing that Don was sick was worrying him terribly. Even at the age of two-and-a-half, he understood that his brother was in bad shape.

"Raphie?"

Raph turned his head just in time to see Mikey sitting down beside him, his eyes glistening with small tears. "Can't sleep," Mikey whimpered.

"Me too," Raph sighed. "Why're you sad?"

"Scared," Mikey said. "Don't want Donny to die."

Raph shook his head bravely. "He won't die. He can't."

Mikey nodded, though he still appeared unconvinced. Someone coughed, and they both turned. "Donny!" Raph cried.

Don coughed several more times. "Shh! Don' wake sensei." He coughed again, and sank to his knees. "Can't s-sleep. Too cold."

Leo soon crept out to join them. Mikey began to cry softly. "What wrong?" Leo asked, pulling him closer.

Mikey shoved him away and flung himself at his ill sibling. "Donny, don't die!" he wailed, though his voice was still a whisper. "Please don't die."

Don coughed, but hugged his younger brother tightly. "Not gonna die, Mikey. Don't cry. Gonna be okay."

Mikey looked up, his eyes glistening in that pleading way only he could manage. "Gonna be okay?" he whispered.

Don coughed. "Uh-huh."

"Sure?"

"You make sure," Don said.

"How?"

"Make me happy. Happy feels good."

Mikey's eyes lit up, and he bobbed his head. "Uh-huh. Promise."

"Why you not sleepy, Leo?" Raph asked.

"Too worried," Leo replied. "You not sleep, Mikey sad, Donny sick . . . hard to sleep." He shrugged. "Gotta make sure you're okay first."

Don coughed harshly, gasping as he choked on his own breath. He clutched his tiny hands over his chest, allowing several tears to roll down his cheeks. "Hurts," he whimpered around the coughs.

Mikey patted Don's back, as he had seen Splinter do during prior coughing fits. "Gonna be okay," he comforted. "All gonna be over soon."

Don took in several gulps of air as the coughing subsided, and he rubbed at his eyes with a quiet sniffle. "D-don' wanna be sick no more. Hurts too much."

This time, it was Mikey who hugged Don. "Don't cry," he said. "Be better soon."

Don nodded weakly, tears still trickling from his eyes. Mikey gave him a firm shake by the shoulders. "No choke. Choking not good for health."

Don smiled, just the faintest of smiled. "Right." He gave another, weaker cough.

Leo tugged on Don's wrist. "Gotta sleep. Sleep get you better."

Don shook his head. "Too cold." He laid his head on Mikey's shoulder. "Mmm . . . warm here, though."

Leo laid his arms around Mikey, and Raph moved to lean against Leo. And there they slept in a warm, tight huddle.

* * *

I dunno. Maybe it seems weird that we're still doing that to this day. But it feels good. It's like a timeless tradition to us.

It's one time when no one has to feel ashamed of being scared. A time when no one has to worry about being teased the next day for being a softy.

We're brothers. We love each other. Sleeping in a huddle makes all four of us feel warm, safe, and cared for. Time spent together like that is some of the time we all feel most at ease- no matter what the circumstances. Even if those circumstances are being stuck in the future with no way home, or having a brother who's critically ill.

All we need is each other.

* * *

**_A/N: Slightly 'after school special' ending, but wasn't it cute? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
